


Halloween: Sins of a father

by Randomana83



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Family, Friendship, Gen, Mystery, Slasher, Survival Horror, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomana83/pseuds/Randomana83
Summary: Set four years after Resurrection and Curse of Michael Myers, Michael Myers remembers the baby that got away. Now, 13 year old Steven Llyod is going on a class trip to Chicago on Halloween night. But, in order to get their destination, they have to get past Haddonfield. Something will go wrong. (I combine the thorn trilogy and H20 timeline)





	1. Prologue

The medical examiner put up a fight with the fame serial killer, Michael Myers. She bit and kick him all over him. Michael grab for her throat and crush her thyroid. He then threw the body against the file cabinet, which made one of the drawers wobble over and fell. Folders and documents were scatter everywhere, till one name caught Michael's eye. Jamie lloyd. Michael remembers killing his only niece by impaling her with a corn crusher.  
“You can't have the baby, Michael. You can't have the baby.” Jamie mutter before she died. The baby. How could Michael forget? His inbred baby. The cult made him impregnate his fifteen year old niece. He never had the chance to kill his son. He completely forgot about his existence. Michael found out Laurie faked her death and he went after her in California. Michael pick up Jamie's file and read it.  
Name: Jamie Lloyd  
Birthday: April 22, 1980  
Parents: Laurie Strode(mother) John Lloyd (farther)  
Siblings: John Lloyd (twin brother)  
Children: One unknown (presume decease)  
Death date: October 30,1995  
Michael's hand cruel into a fist when he read the word, “twin brother”. Laurie had another child? Who was he? Was he the boy who was close to Laurie? He recalled, the boy's name to be “John”. Laurie seems to care about John and the blond girl with him too much. Like how a mother would care for her son's safety. He could have killed two birds with one stone! First he needs to know how the find them and kill them, then his curse will finally be over and he can be free.


	2. Chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's now the year 2008.

“Steven. Breakfast is ready.” Kara Strode called out to her son.  
“Coming, Mom!” Steven yells from upstairs. Kara heard rapid footsteps going downstairs and into the kitchen. Steven was nicely dressed. His pants were wrinkle free, shirt tucked in, hair nicely combed, and his glasses were looking polish. He ate his waffles and eggs slow and steady and drinking his juice without slurping. Kara eyed her son suspiciously while drinking her coffee. Steven grab his empty plate and cup and went for Kara’s as well.  
“Let me wash your dishes as well, Mom” Steven says as he goes to the sink and began washing the dishes.  
“What do you want ,Steven?” Kara asked.  
“What do you mean?” He replied innocently.  
“You never wash mines or yours father's dishes. And your dress up all nice.” Kara explain.  
“Okay. You caught me.” Steven sigh. “I want to go to the Halloween class trip to Chicago. But, you and Dad get so weirded out every Halloween.”  
Kara visible shook when Steven mention Halloween. She can never forget what happen almost thirteen years ago.  
“ You guys never let me and Danny go trick or treating alone. Dad always calls us all the time to see if we're okay, and you never let Danny go to any Halloween parties.” Steven explain.  
“Steven, your father and I love you and we want you to be happy. But, I don't think going to Chicago is a good idea.” Kara said softly.  
Steven’s eyes watered, but no tears shed. Kara only wants her son to be happy, but she can't risk his safety. What if he comes back. Steven open his mouth to say something, but a honk was heard outside.  
“Your bus is here, sweetie. Go or you'll miss it.” Kara said while putting his backpack on him. Steven looked at her before he ran for the bus. Steven climbed on the bus and sat next to Jeffrey Dune, his best friend.  
“So? How it go? Did your Mom said yes?” Jeff ask.  
Steven shook his head.  
“What!? But you dressed all nice and polite! How can she says no?” Jeff exclaimed.  
Steven took off his glasses and begin to clean the frame, which fogged up.  
“It's not fair. I'm thirteen and I can be really responsible. I never been in trouble in my life.” Steven said.  
“Don't worry, bro. We have two more days till the permission slip is due. We'll find a way to convince your parents to go.” Jeff said while putting his arm around Steven. Steven couldn't help but smile at his friend.  
“Your right. I will convince Mom and Dad to let me go on this trip.” Steven said with determination in his brown eyes.  
Kara ran her fingers through her hair and sigh.  
She honestly wanted Steven to go to his trip, but she can't risk that monster having him. Would Michael have killed that innocent baby? Yes he would. Steven isn't like Michael. He was a smiling baby growing up. She doubt Michael was like that as a toddler. Kara suddenly felt arms wrapped around her waist and felt kisses on her neck. She turn around to see her husband, Tommy Doyle smiling at her.  
“Good morning, sleepyhead.” She tease.  
“Good morning to you too.” Tommy reply.  
Kara suddenly stop smiling and frowned.  
“What happen?” Tommy ask.  
“Steven wanted to go on a overnight trip to Chicago and I told him, no.”  
“Kara, he's thirteen. Steven can take care of himself.”  
“The trip is on Halloween.”  
Tommy then understood why Kara refuse to let Steven go. In four days will be the 30th anniversary of the Halloween murders. The anniversary where he saw The Shape. This Halloween will be special. Michael will definitely come back. But he won't let Michael interfere with Steven's life. He won't let Steven be afraid of him.  
“Kara, I think we should let him go.” Tommy said quietly.  
“Are you crazy!?” Kara sherike. “He'll be in danger! Especially if he's alone!”  
“Michael will never think he's in Chicago. He'll first search Haddonfield, which we don't even live there.”  
“I don't know. I have a feeling he'll find him.”  
“He won't Kara. Just the make you feel better, I will follow Steven without him knowing. And if Michael does find him, I'll stop him like last time. I won't let the boogeyman run Steven's like.”  
Kara stared deep into Tommy's eyes and let out a sigh.  
“Alright. I trust you. You never been wrong before.” Kara agreed.  
Tommy hug her and silently vow to protect Steven and won't let Kara fear for Steven. He will protect him like the day he found Steven on the bus station.


	3. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Mike!

“Breaking News. Another body has been discovered in Haddenfield at approximately 2 p.m. The victim is identified as local, Frank Pride. Pride’s body was found on the westside road. Police made a statement saying it's the work of the same killer who killed 95 year old Tiffany Lenz. Both crime scene has one thing in common. The name, DEAN has been written in the victim's own blood. Who is Dean? Is that the name of the killer? We'll have more coverage at 10 p.m. tonight. Until then, Becky Robinson signing off.”  
Captain Silver Clance turn off the television and lean back against the chair. Today the phones have been ringing non-stop. Citizens are believing to be the work of the fame serial killer, Michael Myers. Parents asking if it's safe for their kids on Halloween night. Captain Clance knows about Michael's history by Dr. Loomis notes and Tommy Doyle's audio tapes. He finds it hard to believe a human can be the manifestation of pure evil. The Captain remember the attempt reality show at the Myers house and the brutal murders. If Michael really is back, then why he waited five years to return? Did he found another family member? Is this, 'Dean’ his relative? Maybe it's not even Michael. It could be another killer who wants attention. Clance only have four days to find out the truth.  
“Mom. I'm home.” Steven announced steping in the house. Kara enter the living room with a smile on her face.  
“Steven, may I please see the permission slip?” Kara asked.   
“... Why?” Steven ask nervously.  
“Just give it to me.” She said.  
Steven opens his bag and and hands over the permission slip. Steven watch his mother reading the papers and begin to signs then. He couldn't believe his eyes. She's letting him go.  
“I talk to your father and convince me to let you go.” She said.  
“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.” Steven said as he lept to give her a hug. Kara chuckle and return the hug.  
“Come on. Let's go buy you a suitcase for your trip.” She said. “Oh. Consider this your birthday present.”  
Steven adjusted his glasses and nodded. They both walk towards the car and head off to town. He couldn't wait to tell Jeff the good news.  
Michael had just finished squeezing his victim’s throat. The teenage girl was staring lifeless at the ceiling. He then stalk his way to a boy who look about the age between 12 and 14. Michael stared at the boy's brown eyes. The staring lasted for a few seconds until Michael's hand form a fist and punch the boy square in the face. The poor boy was knock out. Michael went to stab at the girl's abdomen. Blood came gushing out of her. He dip his fingers and walk towards the wall and began to write DEAN with her blood. Once he was the done, he walk towards the younger brother and began to raise his knife when he heard the door knob turning. The parents of 17 year old Brittany Wells and 13 year old David came home to see their daughter dead and their son knock out. Michael was calmly walking out of the backyard yard when he heard the screams. He didn't turn around.  
“This just in. Another fell victim towards the “Dean killer”. The victim is 17 year old honor student, Brittany Wells. Brittany was babysitting her younger brother, David when the killer broke in the house and began to attack her brother. David describe the killer wearing a mechanical jumpsuit and a white mask with black eyes. That is exactly what Michael Myers wears. Could he be back or could it be a copycat? Though the mask killer did wrote “Dean” on the wall again it could be anyone's guess right now. Parents, Halloween is in four days please keep your children safe. Until next time, Becky Robinson signing off.”


	4. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The horror begins.

Four days have passed by and no new murders have happened yet. Silver Clance was massaging his temples and thinking of a plan to end The Shape once and for all. Clance needed outside help to catch Michael. But with Dr. Loomis dead, there is no way to get him. Tommy Doyle is no longer in Haddenfield and didn't leave a forward address.   
“What am I going to do?” Clance asked himself. “Halloween is today and I need to keep the public safe.”  
Steven had just said goodbye to his mother and took a seat next to Jeff. Jeff has the window seat in case he gets car sick. Which it's a bad habit of his.  
“Chicago, here we come!” Jeff yelled excitingly.  
“Keep your voice down or I'll have you sit next to me during the whole ride.” Ms. Zipcorn said.  
“Sorry.” Jeff whisper. Steven held back a laugh to Jeff's response. Ms. Zipcorn is a strict teacher and she's not afraid the give punishment during trips. Both boys are glad they don't have her for homeroom. They can only deal with 45 minutes of history lesson.  
“I'm so glad that Ms. Zipcorn won't be our chaperone.” Jeff whisper.  
“Me too. I can't deal with her watching us like a hawk for three days straight.” Steven whisper back.  
“Yeah. Mr. Block will be ours chaperone. He's the coolest teacher we can ask for.” Jeff said.  
Steven nodded and took out a book out of his backpack. He pack about four books for this trip.  
“You seriously pack books? Your such a nerd, Steven.” Jeff said. Steven just gave him a look.  
“First of all, Chicago is 3 hours away which I have books to entertain myself. Second of all, you have a 95.7 GPA like me which makes you a nerd like. And just for that, I won't share my 'Little Debbie's’ with you.” Steven roasted.   
“Steven, you shouldn't be eating junk food. It isn't good for you.” Christina Gonzalez said peering in front of the boys.  
“Christina's right, bro. You should give all your 'Little Debbie's’ to me.” Jeff answer.  
“That goes you too, Jeffery.” Christina said with a stern look on her face. Christina isn't like most 13 year old girls. She acts mature for her age and took on a motherly role for everyone. Especially to Steven and Jeff. She doesn't have many friends. Christina occasionally hangs out with them during lunch, but that's about it.   
“... Mph-!”   
Steven suddenly felt hands gripping his chin and felt oval-shape object in his mouth. It took him a moment to realise, Christina had just put grapes in his mouth.  
“Eat it. It's healthier than what you're going to eat. I have more.”   
Jeff began to laugh at Steven being fed like a child. His laughter didn't last long when he felt something smooth in his mouth.  
“Don't think I forgot about you, Jeffrey.” Said Christina putting a banana in his mouth.  
“Christina Gonzalez! Get back in your seat this instance!” Yelled Ms. Zipcorn. Christina gave her a blank expression and went back towards her seat.  
“Addie, relax. Christina is trying to get Jeff and Steven to eat healthy.” Mr. Block explain.  
“I don't care of her motives. Students are not allowed to get up while the moving.” Ms. Zipcorn argue. This is one of the reason students favor Mr. Block. He defends his students against other teachers or he talked them out of having detention. Steven pick up his book and started to read. Couple of cars and buses behind them, Tommy is following his son's bus. He couldn't tell which of the three buses Steven is in, but everything has been going smoothly so far. Just then his phone started to ring. Tommy mutter a curse and went to reach his phone in his pocket. However, when he did. He swerve the car to the right. He needed to pull over. But if he did, he'll lose the buses. Tommy check to see the caller ID to see it's Kara calling him.  
“Did something happen?” Tommy ask.  
“Michael Myers is back.” Kara said in a worry tone. Tommy's heart skip a beat. He really can't lose them. The buses will have to pass Haddonfield in order to get to Chicago.   
“How do you know?” Tommy ask.  
“The captain of the Haddonfield police called and ask about you.” She answer.  
“Did they say why they want me?”  
“Captain Clance wanted your knowledge of Michael Myers.”   
“Listen, Kara. Call him and tell him to-”   
Tommy nearly crash into an oncoming car. He never realized that he drove to the wrong lane. He drifted to avoid the car, but topple down a hill. The car became stuck between a log and a creek. No matter how hard Tommy has tried to get the car moving, the car wouldn't budge.  
“This day can not get worse.” Tommy mutter. All three buses turn to isolated road surrounded by dead trees. Steven was halfway of his book with a sudden stop cause him to fell off his left and bump on Jeff. This cause Jeff to wake up and see outside world spinning. Teachers and students cried out when their bus went off road and impact with the other buses.  
“Is everyone alright?” Mr. Block called out. Few of the students mutter that they were fine. Steven jumped when he felt hands on his shoulders. Christina was inspecting him for injuries. She then moved on to Jeff and the rest of the students.  
“No one is bleeding.” Christina said calmly. Mr. Block, Ms. Zipcorn, the bus driver, and one other teacher were standing up and heading outside.  
“No one leaves this bus.” Ms. Zipcorn warn.  
Mr. Block were speaking to the other teachers and bus drivers. The students in the other buses were fine, but the wheels weren't. All the wheels were completely torn apart. The teachers notice the road to have nails and shattered glass pieces. There was also road blockers. Who would have done this?  
“I suggest me and one teacher to walk to a auto shop and buy spare tires.” One of the bus driver stated.  
“Why not call a tow truck?” One of the teachers ask.  
“Because there's no signal.” Mr. Block explain looking at his phone with no bars.  
“Is there even a auto shop near here? Where are we?” Ms. Zipcorn ask.  
“We just barely made it to Haddonfield, ma’am.”   
The bus driver answer.


	5. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One teacher, one bus driver. Will they make it?

The bus driver and the English teacher, Mr. Carpenter are heading in the lonely road as the sun was setting. Both men are getting an eerie feeling of being watch.

“Is it just me or are we being followed?” Mr. Carpenter ask.

“It could be the owls.” The bus driver said.

“Do you hear owls hooting?” Mr. Carpenter question. The bus driver had no answer and only shrug. They continue to walk when they saw a silhouette of a man ahead of them. As they got closer, they notice the man has a blue jumpsuit.

“Look! That man is wearing a maintenance uniform. Maybe he can help us.” Mr. Carpenter said pointing at the shape. He began to hurry towards that person. However, when Mr. Carpenter was a good feet from him, he notice the hair is attached to a white mask with black eyes.

“Does your company celebrate Halloween?” Mr. Carpenter joke. The shape tilt his head and took a step forward.

“Carpenter, get away from him!” The bus driver yell. “That could be Michael Myers!”

“Nonsense. We haven't heard from him since ‘02. This guy is dressed like him.” Mr. Carpenter calmly reply putting his arm around the shape.

“We need your help. There are three buses that need new wheels.” Mr. Carpenter explain. “If we don't leave soon, then we're going to have rowdy 13 year olds.” The shape took a step forward and quick as lightning, slash Mr. Carpenter's throat.

“Oh fuck!” Cried the bus driver and began to run away. The English teacher grab his throat to apply pressure. However, it was useless as he was gone before he hit the ground. Michael simply follows the heavy bus driver, not even bother to write DEAN near the corpse. The bus driver was not in his best shape. He was already wheezing. He needs to get away from Michael. When he turn, he see Michael in a long distance. Suddenly, his leg gave out and fell. He tried to get up, but he felt pressure on his back. There stood Michael towering over the bus driver with his feet on the back holding a piece of cement. Michael smash the cement on the driver's head. Blood began to spewed out. Michael began to do it a second time. The bus driver started to wheeze of the trauma the his head. Michael dropped the bloody cement and went for the bus driver's face. He forced open his jaw and began to pull. The bus driver let out a blood curling scream. His screams echo in the woods, even the screams could reach the town of Haddonfield. Michael finally ripped the jaw out of the fat man and walk where hopefully the buses are.

Steven and everyone on the bus jump when they heard the screams.

“What was that!” Jeff yelled.

“That sounded like our bus driver!” One of his classmate pointed out. Everyone then began to panic and started getting up.

“Everyone sit down!” Screech Ms. Zipcorn. She than got out of the bus to meet the other teachers who have also gotten out. Steven's heart began to pound. He has a bad feeling about. He started to breathe in and out.

“Hey, man relax.” Jeff assure his friend. “Maybe Mr. Carpenter is playing a Halloween prank.”

“I don't think it's a prank.” Steven said shaking.

“Steven, you're pale. Here drink some water.” Christina said handing Steven a water bottle.

“Don't worry. My grandpa is a cop in Haddenfield. If things go bad, I'll call him.” Jeff assure again rubbing Steven's back.

“We don't have cell service.” Christina bluntly said. She held her phone showing an 'X’ on the bars. Jeff gave her a look and sigh in defeat in calming Steven down.

“Hey look. Someone is coming.” Sherri said pointing in the front window. Everyone came running to where Sherri sat, which was the front row. Sure enough a certain shape came walking to where the adults were standing. The Moon's light illuminate at Michael's blue jumpsuit, white mask with soulless black eyes, and burnt hands gripping a bloodied knife. Steven then remembered a conversation he had with his parents.

Nine year old Steven is sitting in the couch. On his right side, his mother and on the left, his father.

“Steven. We think you're old enough to know why we don't let you and Danny celebrate Halloween.” Tommy said.

“Because you don't want me having fun?” Steven said.

“No, not because we don't want you to have fun. We want you to be safe.” Kara reply.

“Son. When I was eight. I was attack by a really bad man. His name is Michael Myers.” Tommy spoke. “He killed a lot of people. Michael comes back everyone Halloween to hurt people. Nothing can kill him.” Steven's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

“Michael killed my parents and my younger brother.” Kara quietly spoke.

“Steven, Michael tried to kill you when you were a baby. Luckily I rescued you and got away from Haddonfield.” Said Tommy. Steven was speechless. What did Steven ever did that made this killer go after him?

“Son, if you ever see a person wearing a blue jumpsuit and a white mask during Halloween, you stay away from him. Promise me that.” Tommy said.

“Okay. I promise.” Steven answer.

“Everyone! Stay away from him!” Steven scream getting off the bus.

“Ms. Zipcorn, we need to get away from him!” Steven scream. Ms. Zipcorn red on her face was ready to yell at him when she felt something flew past her.

“Ugh…. Ug-”

The chemistry teacher had a knife stuck on her forehead and collapse. It didn't took a genius to know that the mask man threw the knife.

“Everyone, off the bus!” Mr. Block yelled. Since the children saw the whole thing, they were out in seconds. However, everyone even the adults scatter in the unknown woods.


	6. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Tommy and Captain Clance

Tommy was riding in the back of a cop’s car. Shortly after the accident, a police car was near and saw the accident. Unfortunately, the cop also saw Tommy on the phone and arrested him. Tommy tried to explain that his son might be in trouble and that Michael Myers is back. The officer wasn't listening and didn't even bother to reply. So here Tommy was handcuffed and looking desperate. They finally arrived at the Haddonfield station and dragging Tommy in. He was heading towards a cell when he heard his name called out.

“Is that Tommy Doyle?” Captain Clance ask.

“Ugh, yes. I'm Tommy Doyle.” Tommy confirm.

“Uncuff him right now. I'll speak to him in my office.” Clance demand. Tommy was uncuff and began to massage his wrist. He follow Clance in his office.

“I need to go back out there and make sure my son is safe.” Tommy said.

“What makes you think Michael would go after your son?” Ask Clance.

“Because he's relative to him. And Michael feels obligated to kill his bloodline.” Tommy answer. Clance eyes widened at this news.

“Where is your son now?” Ask Clance.

“He's on a school trip heading towards Chicago. I was following his bus before I crashed.” Tommy answer.

“Does your son goes to Dayville junior high?” Said Clance in a worried tone.’’

“Yes, why you ask?”

“I have a grandson who goes to that school and is going to Chicago as well. His name is Jeffry Dune.”

“That's my son's best friend!”

“Maybe they made it to Chicago already and we worried ourself for nothing.’’ Clance assure Tommy.

“No. You don't get it. Nothing will stop Michael. He will make sure those buses won't leave Haddonfield.” Tommy said.

“We don't even know if he's looking for your son yet.” Clance said.

“What do you mean?” Tommy ask.

“Michael's been searching for someone name, ‘Dean’. Know anyone with that name” Clance ask.

“No, never.” Tommy reply. Tommy knows who's left in the Meyers bloodline. Steven and John Tate. But he never heard of a 'Dean'. Maybe a distant cousin?

“Can we please go after the buses?” Tommy pleaded. Clance gave out a sigh and nodded.

“My grandson is in one of those buses. I need to make sure he gets to Chicago safely.” Clance response. He and Tommy went for his car and rode towards the freeway. Tommy notice a file on the back seat.

“What are those?’’ Tommy pointed out.

“Oh that is the Michael Myers murders.” Clance answer. Tommy began to read the profile. He frown when he read the part of the name DEAN written in the victim's blood.

“He never did that before.” Mutter Tommy.

“Never did what?” Clance question him.

“Call out to his target.” Tommy reply. All the victims were found by teenage boys. Except for the last one, when the victim's parents came home just after killing her. Maybe Dean is someone who was adopted under a new name like Laurie was. Clance then turn to an isolated road.

“This road looks creepy and abandoned.” Tommy said.

“Really? I use this road all the time to get through town.” Clance chuckle. Clance then slam the brakes.

“What was that for!?” Yell Tommy.

“Look.” Clance said pointed at the road. “Pieces of road spikes.” Tommy notice that Clance was right. He also notice up ahead were buses collide with each other. Tommy got out of the car and ran towards the buses.

“Steven! Steven!” Tommy yelled. Clance soon follow calling out for Jeff's name as well. When they both got to the buses, they notice all 3 buses were empty. Clance took out his gun and began to walk around the buses. Both men discover a body of a middle aged woman. She had a wound right on the center of her forehead.

“He's got them. Michael got him. Steven.” Tommy mutter.

“Michael can't subdue all of them. There's got to be more than 60 children out there and let's not forget the teachers and bus drivers.” Clance explain.

“Can I ask, how is your son related to Michael?” Clance ask. Tommy gave him a cold hard stare before answering.

“Steven's his son.” Tommy explain. “Michael impregnated his niece, Jamie”

“Michael Myers, a father?” Question Clance. Tommy nodded his head.

“You can't tell anyone about this. Not even Steven knows this.” Tommy warn.

“I won't tell.” Clance promise.

“Now, let's go find our family.’’ Tommy declare. Both Clance and Tommy began running towards the woods.


	7. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shape vs children

Steven was huffing and puffing as he and the others were running up the hill. Steven was second to last, with Mr. Block being the last one. Ms. Zipcorn is leading everyone up hill. Steven's group is constant with: Jeff, Christina, Sherri, Mr. Block, and Ms. Zipcorn. It's unknown what happen to the rest of the eight graders.

“Oh, God! He's right behind us!” Sherri sherike.

“Probably because we're the smallest group.” Deducted Christina with a calm look on her face.

“Everyone, pick up the pace. I'll hold him off.” Mr. Block said.

“Dean, no! He'll kill you!’’ Ms. Zipcorn cried. Mr. Block gave a small smile.

“Take care of my kids for me, Addie. They will look after you now.” Mr. Block said. He than grab a tree branch and swing at Michael's hand. “Kids, let's keep going.” Ms. Zipcorn sadly said. Everyone tearfully agree and began to run.

Michael easily caught the branch and pull it away. However as he did, Mr. Block had a smaller branch and impaled his right shoulder. This caught Michael by surprise and began to stagger backwards. Mr. Block pick up the bigger branch and start to beat Michael with it. This cause Michael to think back when Tommy beat him with a pipe 13 years ago.

“I won't let you harm the kids. You won't touch them.” Mr. Block said with every blow. Suddenly, Michael lunged at Mr. Block and stab him in the chest. Mr. Block cough out blood and collapse.

“... Mom… it's me…… it's Dean. I-I-I came ho.” Mr. Block never finished his sentence. Michael scan the body from head to toe. With such angered force, he stomp at Mr. Block’s head. A sickening crunch was made at impact. Michael pull out the branch from his shoulder and went walking where the others went. Steven and the rest had made it to the top. They see the view of Haddonfield.

“So beautiful.” Christina whisper.

“We can't rest yet. We need to keep going down hill from now.” Ms. Zipcorn said. “Hopefully, they all made to town and call the police.”

“Ms. Zipcorn, he's here!’’ Jeff pointing at Michael. Everyone, even Christina gave out horrified scream. Michael was almost to where they are. Steven practically threw himself down the hill. Everyone wanted to run as fast as they can but fear that running will make them fall to their deaths. Steven let out a yelp when, he felt arms wrapped him.

“Ahh! Let go of me!” Steven scream.

“It got Steven!” Jeff yell.

“Steven! We have to help him.” Christina said turning around to help. Steven trash around hoping the shape will let go of him. Michael wasn't letting go and begun to squeeze him. Steven let out a scream and bit down at Michael's hand hard. He bit him so hard, that he pierced his skin. Michael let him go. Steven fell on the ground and nearly roll down. The fall cause one of the frame of his glasses to crack.

“I can't see out of my right eye.” Steven mutter to himself. Ms. Zipcorn tackle Michael in an attempt to grab the knife. Michael grab her throat and lift her up. He was ready to stab Ms. Zipcorn, when Christina ran and kick Michael between the legs with all her strength. Not only Michael drop Ms. Zipcorn, he also drop his knife. Christina grab the knife and ran to slash Michael's face. Michael roll back before the knife touch the skin. The knife only manage to make a slit in the right eye.

“Get up, Ms. Zipcorn.” Sherri anxiously said. Sherri was helping Ms. Zipcorn back to her feet. One again everyone took off running, this time not caring if they fall. Anything to get away from Michael Myers. Christina is grabbing Steven's hand due to his frame being crack.

“Steven, how well can you see without your glasses!” Christina ask.

“Okay. I guess. As long as there's a source of light I can- Hey!” Steven yells when Christina yank off his glasses and threw it. His vision slightly improve thanks to the moon's light.

“Ahh.” Jeff yell. “ Something just hit me!’’

“Something just hit my back!” Sherri yell as well. A rock just flew past Steven's face, inches away. He turn around and saw Michael Myers throwing rocks at them.

“Ugh!” Christina wince. A rock hit her temple which is now bleeding.

“Your hurt.” Steven stated.

“I'm fine!” She snapped.

“Giant boulder!” Jeff scream. A giant boulder came flying in the air. It crash on Ms. Zipcorn and she went rolling down. A tree stop her fall.

“Is she dead?” Ask Steven. Sherri ran to Ms. Zipcorn and put her ear on her chest.

“She's alive, just unconscious.” Sherri announce. Steven let out a sigh of release of this news. As everyone is distracted of Ms. Zipcorn’s condition, Michael grab Christina's hair and lift her up. Christina try swinging the knife to stab him. But, he grab her hand and squeeze at it. This causes her to drop the knife. Michael still grabbing her hair, pick up the knife ready to slit her throat. Steven and Jeff tackle Michael together. Somehow they manage to knock them both down. Steven landed right on top of Michael. Both of them seeing each other's eyes. Michael stare deep into Steven's eyes with such concentration that Steven could sworn that the shape eyes widened with realization.

“Steven. Christina. Run!” Jeff yell grabbing their hands. Michael quickly stab at Jeff's leg. Jeff howl in agony, but still try to run. Michael got up pushing Steven and Christina out of the way. He went for another jab, but Jeff rolled away. Unfortunately, Jeff roll too far and went falling down the hill into the darkness.

“Oh My God! He kill Jeff! Jeff is dead!” Sherri cried. Steven couldn't believe his eyes. His best friend since kindergarten is dead. Never coming back. Christina was sobbing hysterically. That's the most emotional she's ever been. Steven ran towards Michael in blind rage and begin to punch and kick him. The attacks didn't seem to hurt him and wasn't trying to block them.

“Steven, get away from him!’’ Christina charged at Michael with a branch. She hit him in the leg, but Michael didn't budge. He swung his knife and the thick branch was cut in half. Christina let out a gasp.

“Are you even human?” She question. Michael delivered a kick to her midsection. She went flying into the same tree Ms. Zipcorn was. Christina try to get up, but felt unthinkable pain  running through her body. More tears fell and began to cry.

“Christina!” Steven cried. Not even a step when Michael grab his arm.

“Noooo! Let go of me!” He cried again. Michael raise his knife…. And put it away. This act confuse Steven greatly. He didn't see a fist coming. He was instantly knock out. Before Steven's body hit the floor, Michael caught him and carry him bridal style. He walk past a shaking Sherri and down the hill to Haddonfield. Christina watch helplessly of the last important people she care about fade in the darkness.

“Stev...en. Steven!” Christina called. “STEVEN!’’


	8. Chapter seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family reunion. Yay.

“STEVEN!”

Tommy and the rest of the officers look up when they heard that scream.

“It came from the tip of the hill!” Captain Clance announce. “Everyone up top.”

“What could have happen?” Tommy ask visibly shaking. About two seconds ago, Clance had a radio call stating that about 60 people been spotted near an intersection. Tommy felt relieved that the students were found safe, that included Steven as well. Now hearing this hauntly death scream, Tommy knew Steven was dead. He broke his promise to Steven.

“Tommy, you with us?” Clance ask while putting his hand on Tommy's shoulder.

“Yes. There are still more people to be rescue.” Tommy said. He, Clance, and three officers start climbing the hill. Tommy then felt a hand grab his ankle.

“Oh shit!” Tommy yell. Everyone turn to his direction to see what was the commotion about. Tommy look down the see Jeff Dune lying face forward with scratches and bruises on face. His left leg has a gush of blood running down his leg.

“Clance! It's your grandson!” Tommy shouted while picking Jeff up.

“Jeffrey.” Clance cried running towards them.

“... Grandpa. I thought…. I told you…. It's just Jeff.” Jeff said while smiling. Clance let out a chuckle and took him out of Tommy's arm and hands him to one of the officers.

“Take my grandson to a paramedic ASAP.” Clance said.

“On it Captain.” Said officer running down the hill. Everyone resume running up the hill. About seven minutes later they spotted a body with no head attached. All they saw was brain matter everywhere.

“God. I hope that's a teacher.” One of the officers said. Another two minute, they made it on top.

“Tommy, is that you?” Whimper Christina.

“Yes, Christina. It's me.” Tommy confirm. “Are you injured?”

“I think my ribs are broken. It hurts to move.” She cried. “Ms. Zipcorn is unconscious.”

“I'm the only one uninjured.” Sherri stated.

One officer gently carry Christina and the other one threw Ms. Zipcorn over his shoulder.

“I want you to follow these to officers, sweetie. Then you'll be reunited with your friends at the hospital.” Said Clance.

“Alright. Wait! I almost forgot to tell you something!” Sherri shouted. “The killer took Steven!”

“He took his body with him?” Tommy ask.

“No. The mask man knock him down and took him. He left me alone.” Sherri said and went to follow the other officers.

“Steven is still alive.” Tommy said.

“Where would Michael take him?” Clance ask.

“Where everything began. The Myers house.” Concluded Tommy. Both men being to run towards the town of Haddonfield. Steven just open his eyes and saw the houses of Haddonfield. The Moon's light shine at the mask killer and his victim.

“Stop. Where you taking me?” Steven ask. Michael didn't answer him and continue walking.

“Help! Somebody help me!” Steven shouted. He try to kick his way out, but Michael only held him tighter.

“What happen to the others? Did you kill them too?” Steven ask. Again Michael said nothing. They finally reach their destination. Steven saw an old, rundown, and burnt house. Michael kick down the door and enter it. After climbing up the stairs, they enter a room. There was nothing much left in the room. There was a huge gap in the middle of the floor. There was a bed, mirror, and a dresser. Michael gently set Steven down on the bed. There was an awkward silence between them. Michael just keep staring him down. Steven was just trembling.

“Who are you? Why did you take me here.” Steven ask. Michael got up and turn on the lights. One wall was covered in newspaper clippings and pictures. There was also a list of people name. They read: Judith, Laurie, Jamie, Dean, and John. The first three names were cross off.

“Said here that your name is Michael Myers.” Stated Steven. “You kill a lot of people. It also said your main targets are your own family.” Michael made no movement he just kept staring at Steven.

“Since you kidnapped me, that means we're relative. Are we cousins?” Steven ask. Michael shook his face.

“You're my uncle?” Again, Michael shook his head.

“Then what are we?”

Michael took a step closer and kneel down to his face. He then proceed to take off his mask. Steven gasp when he saw him face. Michael has light hair, just like Steven. High cheekbones, just like Steven. Brown eyes, just like Steven.

“No. It can't be. You can't be my biological father.” Steven whimper. Michael put back his mask and nodded in confirmation. Tears rolled down his cheeks. Michael gently wipe them out. Steven flinch when he touch him.

“Those newspaper are new. Your writing down the name, 'Dean’. And the name is also on your wall. Who is he?” Steven ask. Michael pointed the name with his knife and pointed at Steven.

“I'm 'Dean’?” He ask. Michael nodded his head.

“My name is Steven. That's the name my dad gave me.” Michael stand up and flew into rage. He threw the dresser through the wall, toss down the mirror, and punch through several walls.

“Calm down! I'm sorry for what I said. I can be 'Dean’ for you.” Steven pleaded. This seems to calm him down. He went back to where Steven is and kneel down next to him. Michael began to stroke his hair. It actually felt nice to Steven. He close his eyes and felt the soothing sensation. He continue letting Michael stroke his hair, until he felt the need to open his eyes. Good thing he did because Michael raise his knife ready to stab him. Michael notice Steven has his eyes open and lower the knife. Michael went back to stroking Steven's hair again. Steven has to fight the urge to close his eyes and sleep. Because if he does, he'll never wake up.

“You don't have to do this.” Steven pleaded. “You can let me go.” Michael just continue stroking his hair. Steven then felt a plop on his cheek. He look up and saw it came from the right eye. The slit that Christina made. Michael is crying.

“I understand. You don't want to do this. But you're compel to do it. It's okay kill me now. I won't fight back.” Steven said smiling. Michael stop stroking and stood still. He then close Steven's eyes and raise his knife, aiming for the heart. He was about to trust it in when he felt his face made contact with something metal. There stood Tommy Doyle with a lead pipe.


	9. Chapter eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A choice Steven will make.

“Get away from him, Steven!” Tommy shouted. Steven went around Michael and going towards his father. Tommy grab him and began to make a run for it. Michael quickly got to push Tommy into the hole. Tommy let out a gasp as he fell. With quick reflex, Steven grab both of Tommy's hands.

“I got you, Dad!” Steven groan. Tommy is too heavy for Steven and began to slip.

“Steven, behind you!” Tommy warn. But it was too late. Michael wrap his arms around Steven and pull him away from Tommy. Steven desperately tried to pull his father as well, Tommy slip from his hands.

“Daaaaddd!” Steven cried. “Let me go! I have to see if he's alright!” Michael ignore him and walk to where the knife is. More tears shed as Michael now has the knife in his hands.

“I forgive you for killing me, but not for killing my favorite teacher, my best friend, and my Dad.” Steven said. He close his eyes and accepted his fate.

BANG

Steven then drop to the floor and look up to see and officer with a gun.

BANG BANG

Michael stumble forward and roll into the giant hole. But not before taking Steven with him. Steven let out a terrified scream as he fell. Luckily, he landed right on top of Michael. Steven quickly crawl away from him and look around for his father.

“Dad, where are you? Are you okay?” Steven whisper. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. Steven was about to let out a scream when a hand cover his mouth.

“Steven, it's me.” Tommy whisper. Tommy went for the knife, when suddenly Michael grab him by the throat. By the body language from Michael, Michael is furious with Tommy.

“St...evn r...un.” Tommy urge him. Steven was frozen with fear. He's watching his biological Dad strangling his Dad. The man who raised him. With trembling hands, he pick up the knife.

“I can do this!” Steven said to himself. With great force, he lept into Michael's chest and stab him. Michael dropped Tommy and stagger back. Steven quickly pull out the knife and slash the back of Michael's right knee. This brought Michael down. Michael touch his chest and felt warm blood spreading. Steven loom over Michael with the knife raise and bought it down. The knife was mere centimeters from Michael's face.

“I thought I could do this.” Steven said to Michael with tears streaming down his face. “But if I do, will I end up like you?” Steven threw the knife away. Michael just stare at his son.

He then touch Steven's forehead. Steven felt movement on his forehead. Captain Clance shows up and pull Steven away. He knelt down on Michael's face and pointed a gun at him.

“Tommy, I don't want your son to see this. Take him outside.” Clance instructed. Tommy nodded and carry Steven outside.

“This is for my grandson.” Clance declare. Both Tommy and Steven heard multiple gunshots. Captain Clance came outside grinning.

“He's dead.” Clance said.

“Nothing can kill him. You only stunned him.” Tommy said.

“I shot him four time in the head. He's dead.” Clance counteract.

“I want to get out of here.” Steven said in a quiet voice.

“Of course. I'll drive you to the hospital.” Clance said.

“Wait, Steven. What is that on your forehead?” Tommy ask. Steven touch his forehead and went to the car to see what is was. On the reflection on the window, the name DEAN was written in blood.

“So you're Dean.” Clance said. Steven said nothing and wipe down the blood. He got in the car and waited for both of them.

“Is that what he called you?”Tommy ask. Steven nodded. When they enter the hospital lobby, Steven saw his classmates and teachers. Every pair of eyes were on him.

“Steven, would you like the visit Jeff and Christina.” His French teacher, Ms. Claire ask.

“Jeff's alive?!” Steven ask with disbelief in his eyes. Ms. Claire nodded her head and simile.

“Oh yeah. And Ms. Zipcorn is awake.” Sherri said walking up to him. “I was just telling everyone how we fought against the killer.”

“We?” Steven ask.

“Yes. We did.” She said. Steven just shook his head and went to the the reception desk to ask where his friends were. He was told that both of them are in the same room. Tommy and Captain Clance accompany Steven. When Steven enter their room, both Jeff and Christina were arguing about the t.v.

“I don't want to watch a documentary about genetics.” Jeff complain.

“You need to watch something educational, not horror movies.” Christina said sternly.

“You really wanna watch a horror movie after what happen to us?” Steven said laughing. Both kids turn around to the source of the voice. Steven was smiling and waving his hand.

“STEVEN!” They shouted in unity. Jeff got out of bed and limp towards Steven. He then jump to hug him.

“Christina told me what happen. I thought you were dead.” Jeff said.

“And I thought you were dead.” Steven reply.

“I wish I can get up, but I can't with broken ribs.” Christina stated. Steven nod in understanding.

“So, what happen to you? How you got out?” Jeff question.

“Michael took me to his house and try to stroke me to sleep. Then your grandpa shot him and I'm out.” Steven said not making eye contact.

“He stroke you? He never did that to Laurie or Jamie. Not that I know about.” Tommy stated.

“Hey Dad. Were you ever going to tell me that Michael Myers was my father?” Steven ask. The room went into silence. Jeff had his mouth slightly open and eyes widened, Silver Clance avoided eye contact with Steven and rub the back of the neck, Christina only had her eyes wide for a split second before turning a neutral expression, Tommy's face completely drain out and had a guilty look on his face.

“To be honest, I don't think I ever was going to tell you.” Tommy admitted.

“I see.” That's all Steven said. “I wouldn't want to find out either.” Steven sat down on a chair and ran his fingers through his hair. He felt a hand on his back. He look to see it was Christina with a small smile on her face.

“Don't worry Steven. We don't blame you for what happen tonight.” Jeff assure.

“We won't tell anyone about your origin.” Christina agree.

“Thanks guys. I appreciate.” Steven said. A door open to reveal an officer. He gesture Clance to step in the hallway.

“Excuse me kids.” Clance said. He step into the hall and close the door.

“Are you guys going to be alright after tonight?” Tommy ask.

“I witness death before, so I think this event didn't change me.” Christina said.

“I didn't know you saw someone else's killed. Who was it?” Steven ask.

“My parents.” She answer quietly. Tommy let out a cough of awkwardness.

“Umm. I think I'll get nightmares for a couple of days. But I'll get over it.” Jeff said changing the subject. All of them turn to Steven.

“I honestly don't know.” Steven admitted.

“That's okay, son. Everyone copes differently.” Tommy assure. There was shouting in the hallway. The door open to see Captain Clance with an anger and a hint of fear in his eyes.

“Grandpa, what's wrong?” Jeff ask.

“Michael is gone. My men went in to retrieve the body, only to find it missing.” Clance explain. “I shot him in the chest and face! How the fuck is he still alive!?”

“I told you. Nothing stops him.” Tommy said pointing at a digital clock which read midnight. “He'll be back next year.”


	10. Epoluge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky Robinson is back.

“What should have been a fun Halloween trip to Chicago, ended with tragedy for Dayville junior high students. While en route to Chicago, the buses got in an accident on Haddonfield. They unfortunately ran into fame serial killer, Michael Myers. We have confirmed that he murder two teachers and one bus drivers.” Reporter Becky Robinson reported. The camera pans to a brunette girl, Danielle with tears on her face.

“It was awful. I saw Mrs. Hill get stab in the face. She was like a second mother to me. Then I heard that Mr. Block died. Two of my favorite teachers are never coming back.” Danielle share. The news crew are now going around the hospital lobby asking kids to interview them. Many of them declined, they just want their parents with them. Only one other students volunteer to be interviewed.

“My name is Sherri Wallace and I, personally dealt with Michael.” She stated proudly.

“You did?” Becky ask undoubtedly.

“Oh yeah. After everyone scattered, Michael chose my group to go after.”

“Why your group?”

“At first, I had no idea. Then I concluded because we were the smallest group and we were closer to him.”

“How were you the only one unharmed?”

“Mr. Block sacrifice himself for us, so we can get away. But the Shape manage to catch up to us. He manage to throw a boulder at Ms. Zipcorn, my history teacher. That knock her out. I kick Michael in the balls and Christina, my classmate grab his knife. She only manage to slash his mask. He then attack my other classmate, Steven and Jeff. For some reason Michael seemed really interested in Steven and kidnapped him. He kicked Christina and took back his knife. He left me alone while he was holding Steven.” Sherri finish.

“So, the Shape took Steven?” Becky ask with a determined glint in her eye. She tried to get past the reception desk only to be stop by a couple of cops and nurses.

“People of Haddonfield, I just found out the floor where the injured survivors are at. I'm wearing hidden cameras on my earrings. Wish me luck on finding them.” Becky whisper at a earring before wearing in. She began walking around the floor looking for Steven in particular. She then spotted a young girl being wheeled out of a room with a man.

“That must be Christina, one of the survivors.” Becky pointed out. “Now's my chance.” Becky approach the two by the vending machine.

“Hello Christina. I'm Dr. Robinson and I'll be your rehabilitation” Becky greeted. Christina just eyed at her, not saying a word.

“Is this your father?” She asked.

“My parents are dead.” Christina said in a monotone voice.

“She's my son's classmate. No my son's friend.” Tommy said. “She was thirsty, so I offer to wheel her to the machines.”

“Oh yes. I'm sorry I made things awkward.” Becky apologize. “I just wanted to make sure on introducing myself.”

“I'm sorry for my attitude. It's just… All of this reminded me of my parents death and... I felt violated all over again.” Christina sobbed covering her face. “This experience made me open my eyes with my feelings for someone.”

“What feelings?” Becky ask leaning in. She couldn't contain her smile.

“It's a secret.” Christina muffled.

“You can trust me.” Becky assure.

“Come closer.” Demand Christina. Becky did as she was told. Christina then pull Becky's hair and elbow her in the face. Becky let out a yelp when Christina's elbow made contact with her nose. Tommy jumped back with what just happened.

“I know you're not my doctor. My doctor introduce himself earlier. I know a reporter when I see one. And trust me, I seen a lot of them since my parents death. You probably have a hidden recorder or camera on” Christina deducted. She pull Becky's hair again and lean in eye to eye level. Christina's menacing, hard eyes on Becky's startled one's.

“Listen to me. I'm only going to say this one's. Stay away from Steven Lloyd. Stay away from Jeffry Dune. Stay away from any of my classmates.” Christina warn. “Or I'll report you for being unethical. Got it?” Becky nodded and ran away from them.

“I'm sorry you had to see that.” she apologized.

“No. No. I'm glad you did.” Tommy reassure. “The world needs strong woman.” Christina couldn't help but blush.

“Can you not tell the boys what happen?” Pleaded Christina.

“Of course.” He promised.

“I deserve some soda!” She cheered.

“And some ice cream on me!” Tommy cheered reaching for his wallet. Tommy patted his flat pocket. He patted his other pockets, only to find it missing.

“What's wrong?” Christina ask.

“I can't find my wallet.”

“Don't worry I have money.” She said with a smile. She hand him the money. While Tommy was putting the money in the machine, he couldn't help thinking about his missing wallet. Did he lose in the police station? The woods? The Myers house? He hope it wasn't the later. Down stairs, Becky had just stop the bleeding on her nose.

“That stupid bitch. I'll make her pay.” Becky said to herself.

“What happen to your nose?” Her cameraman ask.

“Shut up!” She snapped. “Record me.”

“And we're back with more news. The Shape not only took lives, but changed it as well. One of the survivors, Christina Gonzalez became violent and attack me. She became obsessed with her classmate, Steven Lloyd. She refused to let anyone come near him. Hence why I have a broken nose. Psychologist will argue that everyone copes differently. However, I warn the Dayville students to watch out for her. This is Becky Robinson, signing off.”

“Dad, why you look so glum?” Steven ask not finishing his ice cream.

“Your Dad lost his wallet.” Christina answer continue eating her ice cream.

“Aw. That sucks.” Jeff said feeling for Tommy. “All the money and cards, gone.”

“Money and I'd cards can be replaced. But my pictures of you and our family are not.” Tommy said.

“Wait, not the school picture with my hair pull back.” Steven whine.

“I told you, you should have parted your hair to the left.” Jeff bragg.

“He's right. You look way cuter like that.” Christina agree. Steven pouted and slump down. Tommy chuckled, then went back to being worried. He really hope that he finds his pictures. Underneath the sewer, Michael puts Steven's school photo next to Laurie's photo. Both kids have bright smiles as if their future is secure. Something Michael never had in their age. He puts both photos in his pockets and climb out the sewer. He spotted a father and daughter getting out of their car. Michael gutted the father and quickly got in the car. He drove off to the unknown darkness while the girl is screaming for help.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other works.  
> Sequel: https://www.quotev.com/story/10037849/Halloween-Aftermath


End file.
